Sonic boom:Flames the fusion
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Sonic and the team have to save their new friend Flames, before she turns into a coal form. On the way, Flames learns from the team and even helps Shadow change!
1. Flames the fusion (02-03 08:15:55)

Don't own Sonic boom or any characters but Flames the fusion.

Sonic and the group was chasing after Shadow who stole a device from Tails. "Give me back my fire stone, Shadow!" Tails demanded. "Make me!" Shadow snapped as he hit Eggman's Egg Mobile. "Sonic! Others. I think you might like my new device." Sonic said as he held up a small box. "A box. You really ran out of ideas have you?" Amy said. "It's a DNA fuser. It takes DNA from two people and makes a new whole being that I will put under my control." Eggman said as he pointed the device at Sonic and Sticks. "I don't think so!" Amy said as she smacked the device from Eggman. The device fell on the start button as a beam hit Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Sticks, and Tails' device. "No! It can only take the DNA of two people!" Eggman warned as the deviced exploded. A girl with two small tails (like hedgehog tails, quills like Sonic's only longer to her shoulders, spikes on her knuckles, tough rough fur on her chest, furry ears, brown fur with pink and blue highlights, and blonde hair was laying were the explosion had tooken place as she had ragged clothes and no shoes on showing her claws. "Whoa!" everyone said as they looked at the girl. "She's mine!" Eggman said as a claw took the unconscious body and gabbed it by her tails. "No she's not!" Sonic said as he sliced the claw and grabbed fhe girl. "Hey. Hey wake up." Sonic said as he shook the girl. "She doesn't have the energy to wake up. She was just made!" Eggman shouted. "Wait! That's our fusion?!" Amy asked as she looked at the girl.

"That means she has the power of that stone, Shadow, and Sonic!" Eggman said as he went for the girl but Shadow hit him. "That means she is _mine_!" Shadow said as he took the girl and ran off. "That's a living thing! She's no ones to be!" Sonic said as he ran off. The girl woke up to see Shadow running with her in his arms as she teleported away. "Who do you think you are?!" the fusion shouted. "Shadow the Hedgehog. You?" Shadow replied. "You can call me... _Flames_ , _Shadow_. Now explain to me why you were running with me?" the girl said as she put her hand on her hip. "I take orders from no one!" Shadow said as he tried to punch her but she teleported away. "Well you will this time!" Flames said as Shadow sighed. "You have something I want." Shadow said before Sonic showed up. "Shadow! Let the girl go!" Sonic said before seeing Flames. "Does it look like he has me?" Flames said as Shadow chuckled. "No it's just...he was kidnapping you...and I..." Sonic said as both Shadow and Flames rised an eyebrow. "I know he was kidnapping me. I know he wanted something I had. Don't know what though." Flames said. "I don't like your sass." Sonic said as Flames growled. "I don't care what you like!" Flames said as her finger tips turned to coal. "Sorry!" Sonic said as Amy and Tails showed up. "Better. So what was it you wanted?" Flames asked as she looked at Shadow. "Your fire powers." Shadow said as the three gulped. "I should give them to you why?" Flames asked as Shadow got in her face. "Because if you don't I'll kill you for them!" Shadow said as Flames smirked. "If you kill me you can't _get_ my powers because I'm dead." Flames said as Shadow growled. "Well played. Come on." Shadow said as he grabbed her and ran off. "Just ask!" Flames said as she teleported away. "Fine! Will you come with me so I can find a way to take your powers?" Shadow said as Flames sarcastically tapped her forehead like she was thinking. "So you can try to kill me, torture me, or do something to me in order to get a _really_ cool and powerful power. You'll have to beg." Flames said as Amy, Sonic, and Tails laughed. "No way!" Shadow disagreed. "Okay then have fun keeping a girl with the power of teleportation and fire to come with you when she doesn't want to." Flames said as Shadow sighed. "Will you _please_ come with me, Flames?" Shadow said. "This is so funny." Sonic said trying not to laugh. "I'm good." Flames said as Shadow growled. "Fine! Then I'll take you myself!" Shadow said as he tried to grab Flames but she elbowed him in the chest. "Um...no you won't." Flames said as the three laughed. Flames teleported away as Shadow growled. "She really made you beg! And still said no!" Tails said as he held his stomach from the laughing. "I'll get that freak!" Shadow said as he teleported away.

"And then she made him beg!" Sonic said as Knuckles amd Sticks laughed. "Not to mention she still said no after he begged!" Sonic added. "Yeah. That was funny, but now we have to find that girl." Tails said as Sticks looked out the window. "Don't need to." Sticks said as she pointed to Flames in the market walking into a clothes shop. "We better explain to her what happened." Knuckles said as he ran after her and the others walked to the shop. Flames was carrying clothes of all colors as she walked into a dressing room. Ten minutes all the boys in the shop jaw dropped as she walked out. She had a black ribbon with a skull in the middle and she wore a leather jacket and a white t-shirts that had 'rock 'n roll' on the middle as she wore jeans. "She's hot." Sonic said as Amy growled. "She's okay." Amy replied tryimg to sound as calm as she could. "If okay means she could get any boy in the village then she is ten times okay." Knuckles said as Amy smacked him. "Hey girl." Tommy said as he flirted with her. "If you flirt with me I'll tear your head into two and shove it in your stomach!" Flames said as her hair turned to fire setting off the fire alarm. "Gah! Water!" Sonic said as he covered himself with a shirt. Flames ran back into the dressing room and changed back to her ragged clothes as she ran out the door at sonic boom speed. "Whoa! She has your speed?" Tails asked as the group ran out the door to see her flying off. "Wait! We need to talk!" Amy said as the group ran after the speeding fusion. Tails threw Sonic on top of her making her fall. "Hey!" Flames shouted. "Sorry. We need to talk." Sonic said as Flames gulp. "I don't talk to people in a nice way if you haven't noticed." Flames said as she pointed to the ash in her hair from the ribbon.

"Then I'll help you keep your temper." Amy daid as she helped her up. Flames smiled but the smile faded quickly. "Sorry not sorry. You can't even keep your temper. I saw you when Sonic called me hot." Flames said as Amy growled. "Just let me try?" Amy begged as Flames sighed. "Okay. I'll let you try." Flames said as the group hugged her. "I don't do hugs!" Flames said as she pushed away whike blushing. "We better get you some clothes." Knuckles said as Flames held her hands in embarrassment. "I don't have any money. I was just looking at clothes." Flames admitted. "Then I'll buy you some.." Amy said before being cut off. "No! Do you have a sewing machine?" Flames asked as Amy nodded. Flames and Amy walked and talked as the boys talked about how she looked in the store(boys). Amy opened the door as Flames looked at the fabrics. Flames closed the sewing room door. "But did you see how it matched her traits?" Sonic said as Amy growled. "Can we stop talking about how hot she looked?!" Amy asked.

Flames walked out the room in a leather jacket and skirt with tights under it, a red high top with her tough fur stickimg from the top, and a black jacket tied around her waist. The boys looked at her as there mouths hanged wide opened and Amy growled. "So? How do I look?" Flames asked as the boys shook the trance away. "G-great." Tails said as he gave her a shakey thumbs up. "Great! That girl should be a model!" Knuckles said as Flames blushed. "Really?" Flames asked as the boys and Sticks nodded and Amy rolled her eyes. "I haven't even brushed my hair or wipped the dust off yet." Flames said as Amy pushed her into a bathroom. "Thenyoubettergetonthatbyee." Amy said as she closed the door. "Come on!" the boys said. The group heard the sink cut on and a blow-dryer as the light to the bathroom flashed between the cracks. Flames came out with straight blonde quills with now black and red highlights insted of her blue and pink one and had about three braids in her hair. "And I thought she couldn't get prettier." Knuckles said as the group looked at him. "Dude. Don't do that." Flames said. "Well we better get back to our places. See ya later Flames." Sonic said said as Amy growled. Everyone left except for Amy and Flames as Amy yawned and tried to walk away if it wasn't for Flames. "Nope. You can't go to bed before I cure you." Flames said as Amy looked confused. "Cure? I'm not sick." Amy said as Flames used her echidna strength to pull her to the ground. "Yes you do! You have boy fever!" Flames said as she looked around. "Waht are you looking for?" Amy asked. "A watch." Flames said as she jumped over the couch and looked on a shelf. "I have one. But it's a stop watch." Amy said as she held a stop watch up. Flames smiled givving her a Tails smile and grabbed the stop watch. "Okay. Do you trust me?" Flames said as Amy nodded. "Enough to hypnotize you?" Flames said as Amy gulped. "Nothing big enough to make you forget what you're doing. Just to tinker with your emotions." Flames said. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "The reason why Sonic is flirting with me is to make you jelous. So I'm gonna show you how to manipulate him." Flames said giving an evil look. "That's wrong!" Amy stated. "Not if it is him feelimg _jealous_ of you. I want to make you not care when he is flirting with other girls to make tou jealous. It's barely manipulating him." Flames said as Amy sighed. "Okay. Bit I have to be in control of what I do and not be controlled." Amy said as she thought of the lyric device. "Nothing like that. You'll just feel different. Like a mood swing. You control yoirself while you feel a change of perspective." Flames said as Amy nodded and laid down. "Okay. Look at the way tthe watch moves _back and forth and back and forth and back and forth._ " Flames demanded as Amy followed her.

"Good. Now when I count to three tou will be in a deep sleep. One. Two. Three." Flames said. As soon as Flames said "three", Amy had closed her eyes. "Can you hear me?" Flames asked. "Yes." Amy said lifelessly. "Good. Now what do think of Sonic?" Flames asked. "I love him but he is always flirting with other girls and it drive me insane, but I know that he loves me deep in his heart if he looked for it." Amy saikd still lifelessly. "Deep." Flames said as she nodded. "Now how do you feel when he goes with other girls?" Flames asked. "I feel betrayed and upset. Yet I still love him." Amy said. "For now on. When you see him flirtimg with other girls you will be effected. Not a bad way though, a way that makes you not care. Now don't forget you love him! Just treat him and others like you usually do." Flames demanded. "Yes." Amy said. "Now when you wake up you will be in a deep enough trance to still follow this orders but it was like I never did it." Flames said. "Yes." Amy said. "Now wake up." Flames ordered as Amy opened her eyes and hugged Flames. "Not a hugger!" Flames said as she pushed away from Amy. "Sorry. Thanks for helping me." Amy said as Flames held her hand out for a fist bump. "Now can we make a deal?" Amy asked. "Depends." Flames said. "If I teach you girly stuff will you teach me tom boyish stuff?" Amy asked. "Why do you want to be a tom boy?" Flames asked. "YoYou seem to not care what people think and all the boys in the village like you. I want to be like you." Amy said. "No you don't. I was made by a machine that exploded right after I was made. I don't have parents or siblings. I'm a freak! Nobody would appreciate or understand me if they knew some of the thoughts that go through my head having to balance six different personalities. I don't know what I can do or my skills. I'm just a random person who was created to destroy my bestie. Nobody would understand me if they weren't going through this!" Flames said as he hair turned to flames and her eyes filled wirh fire. "I'm sorry. We all know what you feel. I have a very aggressive side, Tails is picked on by his two tails, Knuckkes is picked on because he is just _stupid_ , Sonic has to deal with the pressure of piblic being the town hero, and Sticks has her paranoia to balance." Amy said as he flames went away. "I know but I have to deal with it all. All of them put together is me. I'm not even Mobain. I'm a hedgehog, badger, two-tailed fox, and echidna not to mention rock." Flames said. Amy put her hand on Flames shoulder as shs smiled. "And you have us to help you. In fact, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles made a band that saved us from beimg hypnotized. Let's see if you have musical talent." Amy said as she threw a scarf as Flames. "We're we going?" Flames asked. "Meh Burger. They have karaoke night tonight and you are going to be in it." Amy said as Flames gulped. "Okay." Flames said as she was being pulled by Amy.

"Amy said she had a surprise tonight here." Sonic said to the group as they walked into Meh Burger. "What could it be?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know but it better be worth it." Tailsssaid half awake. Amy walked up to the stage as the group looked stunned. "Ladies and gentlemen. You may know Flames. She is as pertty as she is talented trust me I heard her backstage. She will be trying to sing 'Immortals (fall out boys)' so please don't judge. Here she is!" Amy said as Flames walked up to the stage.


	2. Shady the emo

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic boom or any of the** characters

Chapter two:

Sonic fell to the ground and touched his sore chin. "Did I hurt you? Good!" Tails laughed as he slammed his foot into Sonic's chest. Amy and Sticks grabbed Tails' arms as Knuckles tried to punch him. Tails moved his head and Knuckles punched Sticks. Sticks jumped on to Knuckles as Tails threw Amy off of him and on to Sonic. Tails laughed as he walked up to Sonic and Amy. "I don't even need to deal with those two. They'll destroy there selves." Tails said to Sonic before going into the base. Dr. Eggman was waiting in the base with a party hat on. "Great job Tails! I think Sonic and his friends got the message."Dr. Eggman said. Tails rolled his eyes as he pulled Dr. Eggman's jacket so they were face to face. "Now you get the message! I'm the one taking over this island! Even if I have to destroy you to do it!" Tails stated as he threw Dr. Eggman at a wall and laughed. Dr. Eggman pressed a button on his wrist watch. Nothimg happened as Tails walked up to Dr. Eggman and knelt down. "I told you before and I'll say it again. I comtrol this body now! Not you! So just forget it!" Tails said as he pumched Dr. Eggman into the celling. Dr. Eggman had a black eye as he got on his Egg maonile and flew out the base. Knuckles and Sticks stopped fighting as Amy helped Sonic up. "What did Egghead do to him?" Sonic said as he tried to think of clues. "I was trying to get him to attack you!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew behind Sonic. "What did you do and how to fix it?!" Sonic shouted. "I put a chip on him that gave me comtrol over him but now the chip is malfunctioning and Tails only listens to the chip. You have to take the chip off him!" Dr. Eggman explained.

Tails then flew out the door and punched the Egg mobile so it had a big hole in it. The Egg mobile flew to the ground as Dr. Eggman fell off and fell on his knees. "Who's next?" Tails said as he help up Orbot's shut down body and threw it at Dr. Eggman. "You monster!!!" Dr. Eggman said as he grabbed Orbot and put his system back oline. "You think that's bad? Did you ever think of where Cubot was?" Tails asked as he held a wrench in his hand. Sonic then grabbed Tails and made sure he couldn't throw a punch or kick. "Let me go!!" Tails said as he swung Sonic around until he flew to the end of the cliff. Amy gasped as she tried to attack Tails. "Ops." Tails said as he moved and tripped Amy. Tails then walked up to Sonic and pushed him enough with his leg to have him roll off the cliff. Knuckles then cannon balled off the cliff and after Sonic. Knuckles grabbed Sonic who had been knocked out and clinged on to the side of the cliff. "Tails must not have a lot of control over himself." Knuckles thought. "That makes three bugs left to squish." Tails said as he walked up to Sticks, Amy and Dr. Eggman.

"Tails! Don't make me have to hurt you!" Amy threaten as she pit uo her fist. Tails laughed and signaled her to charge at her. Knuckles then jumoed from the side of the cliff top and punched Tails. Tails looked at Knuckles with anger in his eyes and laughed. "It was better to stay down there you tomato." Tails said as he tripped Knuckles and kicked him in the chest before he fell an his stomach. Amy and Sticks then grabbed Tails and kept him from hitting anyone as Knuckles limped over to Tails. Tails kicked Knuckles and threw Amy and Sticks on top of him. Sonic opened his eyes to see Tails in fromt of him smiling. "Get ready Sonic. I'm about to take away the two most important things in your life. This world. And your brother." Tails said as he flew off. Sonic slammed his fist on the ground and looked at the team. "We habe to...ugh...save Tails and get rid of that chip."Sonic said as he held his chest and got up. "We will. But you're hurt and need to heal." Amy said as she hepled him stay up.

"HE WHAT?!" Zooey asked after the team told her what happened. "How is that chip even controlling him?" Knuckles wondered. "The chip cuts the mind off from the body just enough so they can breathe. That is why his weaknesses won't work. Tails is basically in a weird trance he doesn't know about." Dr. Eggman said as he looked down. "So he's in a deep sleep that let's anything control his body." Amy asked. "Yes. And if he doesn't get comtrol of his body soon he will fade from his self conscious and will be trap in a trance forever." Dr. Eggman answered. Zooey gasped as she thought of Tails being gone for good. "We can't let that happen!" Sonic said as he held his chest. " it how do we stop Tails. We all know he's gotten super strong and has no problem hurting us." Knuckles said. "If we can get back to my base you can use my weapons and armor to take off the chip." Dr. Eggman said. "Where did you put that chip at anyway?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Dr. Eggman. "In his goggles. He will protect those things with all his might if he is being controlled." Dr. Eggman said. Sonic sat on the couch and looked at the team. "Okay. We go back to his base and save Tails." Sonic ordered. "Tomorrow. You need rest." Amy said.

"We don't know when Tails will be to deep in that trance! We...I have to save him! He's my sidekick! My brother!" Sonic said as he stood up. "We know that! It's just that Tails doesn't care about that anymore. He cares about destroying the world. You need to be strong enough to fight him." Amy said. Sonic tried to say something but Amy was quick and kissed him. The room went silent as the two kissed when Amy pulled out. "Rest. Now." Amy said as she sat him down. Sonic was just frozen in the moment. "Fine... Tomorrow morning we leave to save Tails." Sonic said as Amy nodded. "I knew that you should've went after Tails." Zooey said as she wipped her tears. "I'm sorry. We'll get him back." Sonic said calmly. Zooey slapped Sonic. "I _know_ you will or I'll _destroy_ you!" Zooey said angrily.

Sonic woke up to see it was nine in the morning. "Guys! Wake up!"Sonic said. After the group woke up they went off to get there weapoms and save Tails. "So how do we get to those goggles on his head?" Amy asked. "Any way possible." Sonic replied. Zooey was sneaking in the bushes as she listened. "I hope Tails will be okay." Zooey said underneath her breath. "I'll be just fine." a voice said behind her. Zooey turned to see a fist in her face. Zooey flew out the bush and held her cheek as she looked in the bush. "Tails?" Zooey asked. Tails walked oit the bush and looked at the group. "Hello _Zooey_." Tails said as he walked slowly towards Zooey. "Tails. You have to wake up. Please." Zooey demanded as she backed away. "I'm afraid he can't do that at this moment." Tails said as he slowly walked up to Zooey. Sonic spun around Tails as he tried to grab the goggles. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to steal?" Tails said as he punched Sonic. "How did you time that just right?" Sonic said as he stood up. "That isn't none of your concern." Tails snapped as he kicked Sonic. Amy, Stick, and Knuckles joined the fight.


	3. Flames has doubt

"Leave me alone Sonic!" Flames said as she ran into the forest. "Not until you tell me what's up with you!" Sonic said as he followed her. "Flames! Wait!" Knuckles said as he ran off. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy asjed as Sticks nodded. "We got to see this." Tails said as they ran after Knuckles. Flmaes tripped on a rock as she fell. "What's up with you?" Sonic asked. "I'm just thinkimg of how I was created by a mistake." Flames said as she sat up and looked down. "So? Why does this make you run off like that?" Sonic asked as he sat beside her. "Because that means I'm a mistake." Flames said as her hair glew red. "Don't think like that! You're not a mistake!" Sonic said as her hair lit. "Yes I am Sonic! If it wasn't for Amy knocking that box down from Eggman we wouldn't be here talking!" Flames said as she jumped up. "Flames!" Knuckles said as he hugged her. Sonic gasped silently as she looked shocked. "Are you okay?!" Knuckles asked. "No. I'm not." Flames said as Knuckles let go. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asked. "I'm a mistake Knuckles." Flames said. "No you're not! You're Flames. Your _my_ Flames." Knuckles said as Flames looked at him with shock and embarrassment. "What did you just say?" Flames asked as her hair stopped flaming. "You're my Flames." Knuckles said as he hugged her. Sticks and the others came out a bush and saw as they looked at Sonic. "I'm a accident! I'm not suppose to be here!" Flames said. "No your not suppose to be here. But you're here aren't you? You have a chance to live a life." Knuckles said. "Since when did you become a love expert lover boy?" Flames asked. "When I met you." Knuckles said as they both blushed.

"Wh-what?" Flames asked as she looked at his face. "I...er.. I mean." Knuckles said as he blushed. Flames smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I know exactly what you mean." Flames said as Knuckkes gave a sheepish grin. "Aw!!!!" the group said as Flames and Knuckkes eyes shot open. They had forgot about the others being there as they shared a slight grin of embarrassment. "Your couple name could be Knuxames!" Amy said as they walked out the forest. "Amy for the last time NO!" Flames said as her hair lit up. "Sorry!" Amy said. Flames growled as steam came out her nose as she looked at Amy. "She's sorry Flames." Knuckles said as he held her hand. "S-sorry." Flames said as she looked down. "It's okay." Amy said. Flames looked at her ahnd which Knuckles was holding as she blushed. "I'll let go if you want." Knuckles said. "No! It gives me a wierd feeling in my chest." Flames said. "Love?" Amy asked as Flames nodded. "That must be Shadow's DNA. He doesn't know what love was if it killed him." Sonic said as the group agreed. "Oh yeah! We have something for you Flames." Amy said as she took out a communicator with a fire frame around the screen. "What's this?" Flames asked as she looked at the communicator. "It's a communicator. We want you to join Team Sonic." Knuckles said. "I don't know." Flames said. "I'll beg you." Knuckles said. "Don't. Please." Flames said. "Then say 'yes." Knuckles said. "But what if-" Flames said before Knuckles got in his knees and grabbed her leg. "Please? Pertty please wirh a flaming cherry on top?" Knuckles said as he got on his stomach and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Fine." Flames said as she put the communicator on.

The group ate at Meh Burger as they put the karaoke machine out. "You should go perform." Knuckles said. "I really shouldn't." Flames said. "Do I have to beg again?" Knuckles asked as he pushed his chair out. "If you do it with me." Flames said. "Fine." Knuckles said as he grabbed her hand. "This is gonna be good." Sonic said as they looked at Knuckles grab a mic and handed it to Flames.

(Nightcore Dark horse)

The group laughed as Knuckles beside Flames as she sung. "I bet you five dollars he doesn't pull it off." Sonic said. "It's a bet!" Tails said as he put out five dollars. "I don't know Sonic. He's a pertty good rapper." Sticks said as they watched Knuckkes and Flames.

(at the rap)

Tails grabbed the money as Sonic's jaw dropped. "Told ya." Sticks said. "Where did he learn to rap?!" Sonic said as the three laughed. "He learned it after you made Dud-itude." Amy said.

(after song)

"You were great!" Flames said as they walked back over to the group. "What's up with Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "He lost a bet to Tails." Sticks said. Flames and Knuckles giggled as they held hands. The group walked oit of Meh Burger as they talked and laughed. "Good one." Sonic said. "We better get home." Amy said. "Are you coming?" Tails asked. "Oh that offer is still available. Sure I'll catch up with you." Flames said. Knuckles was about to walk off when Flames grabbed his hand. "Wait!" Flames said as Knuckles looked at her. "Are you okay?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know. Everytime the coal starts spreading I fell a change in my body. I powerful and dark change. It worries me that I feel this Knuckles. I don't know how to stop it and it's only getting worse the more I do a powerful move!" Flames said as her hair lit the sky. "We should talk to Tails and see if he knows how to stop it." Knuckles said. "No! I don't want anyone to get hurt! I feel like I can destroy a kingdom with this dark energy." Flames said. "I understand that but if it gets worse and there was a way to fix it before it would be pretty bad." Knuckles said as Flames nodded. "Okay. We'll tell the others." Flames said. "Hey Tails!" Knuckles said as he ran up to Tails. Knuckles and Tails talked until Tails' eyes shot open and he looked at Flames. Knuckles gave him a slight push as he talked some more. Tails walked over to Flames as Knuckles followed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tails asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt. None of you. You're the only people who care. If I hurt you I couldn't forgive myself." Flames said as she held her head in her palms until Knuckles grabbed one of her hands and held it. "We need to take some test to see if it's your powers increasing." Tails said as they walked off.

Flames sat on a table as Tails worked. "Are you feeling okay?" Knuckles asked as Flames yawned. "Tired. But fine." Flames said. Flames curled up into a ball as she laid her head and Knuckles' lap. Tails came over and picked some coal off her hands as she slept. "Is she okay?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know. Her DNA results or fine but when it comes to her coal selections she has changed in a whole new way. It can be bad or good but we can't be sure." Tails said. "I don't want to hurt her or for her to be hurt. She really means a lot to me." Knuckles said as he smoothen her hair. "You two can sleep here tonight but I have to finish up tomorrow morning." Tails said as Knuckles nodded. Flames smiled in her sleep as Knuckles scratched her scalp. "I think she likes that." Tails said as Flames' hair glowed making his lap warm. "Me too. She's so cute when she's a sleep." Knuckles said as Flames purred. "Night." Tails said as he walked out the workshop. Knuckles leaned on the wall as he fell asleep. Knuckles woke up to see Flames was atill sleeping as he smiled and carefully moved her head from off his lap. "Glad to see you're up."Tails said as he looked on his laptop. "Hey Tails!" Knuckles said as he waved.

Flames' hair started to light up as coal came from the ground and she started cringing. "It's another spasm!" Tails said as Knuckles ran over to Flames. "Flames! Flames wake up!" Knuckles said as he shook her. "No. No stay away." Flames said as the coal rose faster. "Try this!" Tails said as he tossed him a bottle of water. Knuckles poured the water on her head putting out the fire and waking her up as she screamed and fell off the table. "That hurt." Flames said as Knuckles helped her up. "Are you okay?" Knuckles asked. "Fi- Nope!" Flames said as she looked at her feet. Her feet had been turned to coal. "That isn't the only difference." Tails said as he pointed to her hands. Her hand had glowing veins that made it look like lava. "What does it mean?" Flames asked. "I down know. I suggest not to use your powers until we figure this out." Tails said as Flames nodded. "I'll do my best. I'll see you guys later." Flames said as she sped off. "Wait! We have to catch her!" Tails said as Knuckles nodded.

(play song Bring me to life Nightcore of course)

Flames sat at the lake as shs looked at her reflection. "What is wrong with me?" Flames said as she looked at her hands. "Your nothing!" her reflection said. "I'm something!" Flames said. "You're a mistake that's what you are! No one cares for you! Your boyfriend just feels sorry for you!" her reflection said. "That's not true! I love Knuckles and he loves me!" Flames said. "Just like the village did at Meh Burger huh? I guess loving you is giving you shade." her reflection said. Flames growled as the ground under her feet smoked. "You're just an accident." her reflection said. Flames made an orb of fire in her hand and threw it at the water.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked. Before the group could answer they saw the lake water fly in the air with a crackling sound and stem. "Found her." Sticks said as they ran off. Sonic saw the water had evaporated as there was burnt grass heading into the woods. "Tracks!" Sticks said as they ran off.

Flames was running when she grew weak and fainted. The coal went to the top of her legs as she groaned. "Knuckles. Sonic. Help." Flames said as she closed her eyes. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy was lookimg for her when they heard her weak cry for help. "Flames!" Knuckles said as he ran threw a bush and saw her passed out on the ground. "It got worst then before!" Knuckles said. "Tails! Sticks! We found her!" Sonic said into his communicator. "On our way!" Sticks said.

Sticks and Tails saw the fusion and her legs. "I made something that could slow the process at my workshop!" Tails said. "Then let's go!" Sonic said as they ran off. Knuckles sat Flames in a chair as Tails injected her with a serum. Flames eyes shot open as her hair flamed. "Ow!" Flames said as she looked at the needle. "It was that or you being turned to coal." Tails said. "Well did you have to hit me in the bone?!" Flames asked. "Ops. Sorry." Tails said as her hair steammed and smoke came out her nose. "You look so cute when your mad." Knuckles said as Flames blushed. "Thanks." Flames said. "Oh me and Sticks thoight you were upset so we got you a journal to write down your thoughts and feelings." Amy said as she gave her a journal. "It's beautiful." Flames said as she put it to her chest.

Journal entry*

Hey. This is Flames here. First time writing down my feelings. Ever since the lake fiasco I've felt less confident in myself. Knuckles noticed this and so he wants to go on...dadadaa! A date! We're going to the mountains to gonice skating tomorrow. So excited! Ops. Better calm down before my- and it's too late Tails get the water! Fnsif. Sorry some water got on the paper. Now Amy is trying to get my journal. I CAN'T LET HER KNOW ABOIT THE DATE OR SHE'LL FOLLOW US!!! Yawn. I better get some rest. Talk to you later!

-Flames

end of journal entry*

"Let me see what you wrote!" Amy said as she tried to grab the journal. "No! It is my privacy!" Flames said as her hair flamed. "Just. Let. Me. See. The journal!" Amy said as she tried to grab the journal. Flames eye glowed as her hand glowed red. "I SAID NO!" Flames said as she grabbed Amy's hand. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Amy said as Flames burned her hand. Flames let go as Amy held her hand and looked at Flames. "That wasn't nice!" Knuckles said as they ran over to Amy. "You can't be nice all the time Knuckles." Flames said as her hair highlighted red.

"She's too angry! We need to calm her down!" Sticks said as Knuckles sighed. "Flames?" Knuckles asked as she looked at him. "What?!" Flames asked. Knuckles kissed her as her eyes bolted open and she kissed back. Flames' hair dulled as she pulled away and fainted. Amy let go of her hand to show a red throbbing burn as the group cringed. "That's gonna be sore for weeks." Amy said as the group looked at Flames and Knuckles. Flames had coal all the way to her hips as Knuckles shook her slightly. "Flames." Knuckles said as Flames groaned. "If that happens one more time I swear I'm goona throw some punches." Flames said as her eyes dulled. The cial on her legs had glowing veins as she stood up.

Shadow busted threw the door to Eggman's base as Eggman jumped. "How do I get her under my control?" Shadow asked. "With that choker." Eggman said. "They took it off!" Shadow said. "Then you can't. But you could over power her." Eggman said. "How do I do that?" Shadow asked. "Where did dhe get her fire powers?" Eggman asked as Shadow took out the fire stone. "Only Tails knows how to use this thing." Shadow said as Eggman laughed. "So make him tell you." Eggman said. "That fox wouldn't tell anyone." Shadow said. "Then use this. It won't work on Flames but it will on Tails." Eggman said as he gave him a device. "What's this?" Shadow asked. "It will turn that annoying fox into a answering machine. With this on he'll tell you anythingyouwant to know." Eggman said. "This could work." Shadow said as he teleported away.

The group was working when Shadow teleported in. "Shadow! What do you want?!" Sonic said. "I want to know how to use this." Shadow said as he held up the fire stone. "Good luck with that! I'll never tell you!" Tails said. "Yes you will fox. Even if I have to make you." Shadow said as he held up the device. "Tails! Stay back!" Flames said as her and Sonic got in front of Tails. Shadow chuckled softly as he teleported behind Tails. "Where'd he go?" Tails asked. "Tails! Look out!" Amy said. Tails turned and saw Shadow as he tried to run away but Shadow grabbed him. "Let Tails go!" Flames said. "Sure thing." Shadow said as he put the device on Tails' arm and he fainted. "Tails!" the group said as Tails stood up and looked dead at the group. "Tails?" Sonic asked as he noticed Tails' lifeless grey eyes. "How do I use the fire stone?" Shadow said as Sonic grabbed Tails and covered his mouth. "Don't tell him!" Sonic said as Tails looked into nowhere. Shadow punched Sonic away from Tails as he grabbed his scuff. "How do I use the fure stone?!" Shadow said. "Focus-" Tails said lifelessly before Flames grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Fight it Tails!" Flames said as Amy and Sonic got in front of Tails and Flames. "Tell me you little freak!" Shadow said. "He's not a freak!" Sonic said as he punched him into a wall. "Focus on-" Tails said lifelessly before Flames squeezed his mouth shut. "Let's use this to our advantage. How do you get you to snap back?" Flames asked as she let his mouth go. "The device." Tails said lifelessly as he held out the arm with the device on it. "Good Tails. Now hold still." Flames said as she was about to pull the device off but Shadow hit her. Shadow grabbed Tails and teleported away as the group ran outside.

Shadow was on the roof as he hung Tails off the side. "How do you use the fire stone?!" Shadow asked. "Focus your energy on the fire stone and aim at your target." Tails said lifelessly as Shadow smirked. "Good. Now say goodbye." Shadow said as he dropped Tails. "Tails!" the group said as Sonic caught Tails. "Take off that device!" Flames said as Sonic did so. Tails' eyes gained life as he closed them. "Come on buddy. Let's get you inside." Sonic said as he carried the unconscious fox in his workshop.


	4. A Shadow x Flames moment

Tails woke up to see the group was sleeping as he groaned. "My head." Tails said as he held his head in his palm. Tails got up and accidentally hit Flames waking her up. "Tails?" Flames asked as Tails looked at her. "Sorry if I woke you up." Tails said. "Don't sweat it." Flames said as she stood up and stretched. "What happened?" Tails asked. "Shady put a some device on you and made you tell him how to use the fire stone." Flames said. "I-I did?" Tails asked. "It wasn't your fault. You were basically a zombie the way you were. Luckily I have your intelligence and I used it to my advantage." Flames said. "Thanks. The last thing I remember was passing out outside." Tails said. "Shady threw you off the side of the roof and Sonic caught you." Flames said as Tails' eyes shot open. "I know. It was dark." Flames added as Tails nodded. "Since we are up how are you doing with that dark feeling?" Tails asked. "Same. I feel like I'm dark. Like when I look at something I want to break it or them." Flames said as she balled up her hands and looked down. "Wow. Well I have good news. Shadow isn't done so when he comes back you can use that on him. Just don't kill him." Tails said as Flames nodded.

Flames and Tails was working on a way to stop her coal problem when Amy woke up. "Mornin Amy." Flames said. "Hey." Amy said as she waved. "I'm sorry about last night." Tails said. "It's not your fault. Shadow put that device on you." Amy said. "I told him that but he is still certain it is his fault." Flames said. "It's not your fault." Amy said as Tails smiled softly. "I know but it still feels like it's my fault." Tails said. "Was it my fault when Shady put that choker on me?" Flames asked. "No but.." Tails said. "No but nothing! He did the same thing to you. At least you didn't have to watch you try and kill your friends having no control over yourself." Flames said. "Okay. You win." Tails said as the three laughed softly. "Your intelligence." Flames said. "Want to get something to eat?" Amy asked. "Sure let me just wake up the others." Tails said as Amy stopped him from walking over to the others. "She means the three of us." Flames asked. "Okay." Tails said as they walked out.

The three was eating at Meh Burger talking. "Have you told them about that dark feeling?" Tails asked. "What dark feeling?" Amy asked. "I get it when I start turning into coal. It gives me a urge to destroy something." Flames said. "Oh. So how do you stop it?" Amy asked. "I don't. I control it. But I won't be able to control it much longer." Flames said as the two gulped. "As long as you don't turn into that coal form you'll be able to manage right?" Tails asked as Flames nodded."Yeah. I just hope I don't though." Flames said as her hair sparked. "Whoa!" Amy and Tails said as they jumped from the sparking hair. Flames poured her tea on her hair as the two sat back down. "I'm really getting bored of that. I mean it's okay in battle but not in a somewhat restaurant." Flames said as she shook her head sending tea everywhere. "Hey!" Amy said as she got sprayed. Tails flew up as he avoided almost all of the tea. "Sorry." Flames said.

Sonic and Sticks woke up to see the three gone as they looked around. "Tails? I thought he was unconscious." Sonic said as he noticed Tails was gone. "Sonic. It's 1:00 pm. They could be anywhere." Sticks said as the three walked into the workshop. "Or they could be right there." Sonic said. Flames wringed her hair from tea as she walked in. "What happened to you?" Sticks asked. "To make a long story short hair sparked up and I poured tea on my head." Flames said. "And got tea on me." Amy added as she wringed the bottom of her dress. "Luckily I can fly." Tails said. Amy and Flames smiled as Flames shook her wet hair at Tails. "Hey!" Tails said. "Take that!" Flames said as she hive fived Amy. "You got it on my caste!" Tails said as he tried to find a towel. "Sorry. Just messing around with you." Flames said. "Hardy har har. Very funny." Tails said sarcastically. "Tails are you feeling okay? You seem more grumpier than you did earlier." Flames asked. "Just _peachy_." Tails said as the group looked at him. Tails rolled his eyes as they looked at him which made Sonic worried. "Tails. What's up?" Sonic asked as he led Tails to some chairs. "I'm fine Sonic." Tails said. "Then why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Amy asked. "Someone knows why." Tails said as he looked at Flames. "Me? I don't know what's up with you." Flames said. "Sure you don't." Tails said as Flames' hair lit. "Don't blame me for your problems!" Flames said as Tails rolled his eyes. "He's acting like Shadow." Sonic said as he looked at Tails. Flames growled as she balled her fist. "This isn't my fault! It's yours! You're the one who wants to act like this!" Flames said as her hands flamed. "Sure it's my fault. It's my fault your were made." Tails said as the group gasped. "Tails! This isn't like you!" Amy said. "Made?! You think the problem is that I was made? What friend you are." Flames said as she teleported away. " Flames wait!" Amy said before the group looked at Tails. "What?" Tails asked. "What?! You just told her you were acting like a jerk because she was made!" Sonic said. "So? If there's a problem with that I'll leave." Tails said as he got up and headed for the door.

"I don't think so! Not until we find out why you're acting like this!" Sonic said as he grabbed his arm. "Let go of me f-Sonic!" Tails said. "What were you about to say?!" Sonic asked as he pulled Tails over to the chair. "I don't have to tell you anything!" Tails said as he tried to get up. "You're acting like Shadow! Listen to yourself!" Sonic said as he restrained Tails to the chair. "What's wrong with that?" Tails asked as he tried to get free. "It's Shadow! Everything is wrong with Shadow!" Sonic said. "Let me out!" Tails said as he tried to get out. "Not until you tell us why your acting like that!" Sonic said. "Because I can!" Tails said as he broke free. Tails ran out the door as Sonic ran after him. "How is he going so fast?" Sonic thought as he noticed the red aura. "Shadow! That wasn't Tails it was Shadow! Which means Tails is in trouble." Sonic said as he stopped. "Did you catch him?" Amy asked as Sonic walked back in. "That wasn't Tails. It was Shadow." Sonic said. "Then, where's Tails?" Amy asked. "That's what we need to find out." Sonic said.

Tails woke up to see it was black everywhere. "Where am I? Flames. She's in trouble." Tails said as he tried to get free from some ropes. Tails heard someone walking as he smiled. "Help!" Tails said as he teied to kick on the door above him. "Tails? Where are you?" the person said again. "I don't know." Tails said. Tails' caste had been tattered which made his chest hurt. "I can't see you. Describe what it looks like around you." the person said. "Dark." Tails said. "Hold on." the person said. Tails saw fhe door being melted as he saw Flames' face. "Flames! Shadow knocked me out on the way back to my workshop." Tails said as Flames pulled him out. "That explains a lot." Flames said as she called Sonic. "Sonic. The Tails at the workshop isn't the real Tails." Flames said. "Yeah we kinda figured that out already. We're looking for Tails." Sonic said. "H-hey Sonic." Tails said as he held his chest. "What's wrong?" Flames asked? "The caste is messed up." Tails said. "Tails?! Guys Flames found Tails!" Sonic said as they heard some sighs. A blue aura ran past them as Tails and Flames waved. "Tails. Thank goodness you're okay." Sonic said as he hugged him. "Ow ow ow! Chest!" Tails said as Sonic let go.

journal entry*

Me and Knuckles date went really well. At least until we found that Amy was watching us. Then Knuckles used my flaming hair to make us smores. I know it was adorable. Tails was battered up more than his caste so Sonic has been taking care of him for a couple of hours now. Tails has been sleeping alot which is worrying me a little. I don't know a lot about recovering from injuries so it took the team a whike to explain he was resting and not resting in piece. I know I sounded very stupid but it's true. I understand fainting and sleeping but after you have been kidnapped and your ccaste has been messed up I would think you would of had been more than resting. Amy learning her lesson from the other day about messing with my stuff so I should be okay. The family dance is coming to Meh Burger in a couple days. I plan to hide out for the night not having a family and all. If Knuckles asked me out though I'm gone! I hope Shady won't show up to ruin the night for my friends. Sonic and Amy said they were going to keep watch of Tails since Shady has been after him the past couple of days. If I see Shadow I'll kill him! Sorry sorry sorry. I just have enough of Shady for one life. Talk to you soon. Byee!

End of journal entry*

Flames closed the book and laid down the pin. "Hey Flames. Are you going to the family dance?" Amy asked. "No." Flames asked. "Why not?! It'll be fun!" Amy said. "I don't have a family Amy. It will just remind me." Flames said. "We're your family Flames." Amy said. "Then, how are you my friends?" Flames asked. "We're both. You really have Shadow's personality don't you?" Amy said. "I don't know. I just don't want to be reminded of me being a mistake." Flames said. "You're not a mistake. You're Flames. The light that lights the sky." Amy said. "Where did you get that?" Flames asked. "I overheard Knuckles saying it." Amy said. "I'll think about it." Flames said. Amy walked into her room as Flames went to sleep.

The next day Amy heard a knock at her front door as she ooened it. "Hey Ames." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic. What do you want so early?" Amy asked. "Me and Tails are going to the beach if you want to come. Knuckles said he would come if Flames went." Sonic said. Amy shook Flames as she screamed and fell tto the ground. "Whoa. Had a nightmare?" Sonic asked as he looked at her sweaty face. Flames was dramatized as she started shaking. "Flames?" Amy asked. "It wasn't a nightmare." Flames said with faer in her voice. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Sonic asked. Flames shook her head as she started to sob. "Flames. You can tell us. We're your friends." Amy said. "I had a v-vision." Flames said. "What was it about?" Sonic asked. "Me." Flames said. "You're starting to scare me." Amy said. "You should be scared. I saw it all. It was horrible." Flames said. "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "I saw Shadow. I saa the fire stone. I saw me and all of you injured on the ground. Then, I saw..." Flames started as she started to cry. "Yes?" Sonic and Amy asked. "I saw me in my coal form. I looked terrifying. I saw me destroy the fire stone and then I saw you all crying around my body." Flames said as the two gasped and shared a fearful look. "I'm sure it was a dream." Sonic said. "Tails and Knuckkes are about to walk threw that door." Flames said. As if it was planned Tails amd Knuckkes walked in and looked at there faces. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Lucky guess." Amy said. "Okay. Sticks is gonna run in and say something about a crossed eye moose." Flames said. The group waited and nothing happened. "Told ya." Amy said. "Help! I saw a crossed eyed moose that had a ray gun and- what's wrong?" Sticks asked. "How did you know that?" Tails asked. "It was in my vision." Flames said. "Okay can someone please tell me what is going on?" Tails asked. "No. No we won't let you die Flames. We'll protect you from Shadow." Sonic said.

"Wait what?!" the three (Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks) asked. "Let's go get some-" Tails said before Flames cut him off. "No! I mean it's just I'd rather not go to Meh Burger." Flames said. "Look. We'll keep you safe." Sonic said. "Well then you can keep me safe here." Flames said as the group shared a juvenile look. Knuckles carried Flames on his shoulder as they walked into Meh Burger. "Hmph." Flames said as she crossed her arms. "Oh come on! We had to get you out that house someway." Sonic said as he looked at her from behind Knuckles. "Pit me down Knuckles." Flames said. "Okay." Knuckles said. "Thanks." Flames said as she tried to walk away. "No you don't! You can't stay in that house all day!" Sonic said as he grabbed her hand. "I can and I will!" Flames said as she dragged him with her. "Just come on!" Sonic groaned as he tried to drag her back. Knuckles picked Flames up and put her on his shoulder. "I thought you were on my side!" Flames said. "I'm on the side that helps you!" Knuckles said as he and Sonic walked back. "Welcome to Meh Burger how can I help you?" Dave asked. "Get me five chilli dogs and a soda. What do you guys want?" Sonic asked. "I'm not hungry." Flames said. "Get her a to-go order." Knuckles said. Flames growled as she teleported away. "Flames!" Knuckles said as he looked around.

Flames hid in a tree as Sonic ran under her. "This is my hiding spot." a voice came from behind her. "Shady?" Flames whispered as she jumped to another tree branch. "Relax. I'm not going to attack you." Shadow said. "Oh. Why?" Flames asked as she sat on the branch and leaned on the trunk. "I know you need space." Shadow said. "Thanks Shady." Flames said. "Don't make me change my mind." Shadow said. "Sorry. Why are you hiding? Wait don't answer that." Flames said. "So why are you hiding from that faker?" Shadow asked. "He's trying to push me around." Flames said. "So he's being himself?" Shadow asked. "Good burn. Basically yeah. He's starting to get on my nerves. Why can't he just let me do what I want?" Flames said as she looked down. "I feel you on that one. That faker and his friends are so annoying at times." Shadow said. "Yeah. I mean they're my friends but-" Flames started. "They don't care for no one but themselves." they both said as they blushed and looked at each other. "So I guess you're gonna call Sonic and tell him where I am?" Shadow said. "Who's Sonic?" Flames said as she winked.

"So I guess you're going to that corney dance huh?" Shadow asked. "No. It's a family dance and I was created so no family for me." Flames said as Shadow blushed. "Well. That boyfriend of yours is sure to ask you." Shadow said. "If he does I'll say no. I told Amy I would think about it so she would leave me alone. That girl has no respect for others privacy." Flames said. "She isn't as bad as the Jungle Badger." Shadow said. "Sticks? Oh I heard you faked Tails? If you want to get away with it you have to know him." Flames said. "What'd you know about faking things?" Shadow said as she smirked. "I can do more than you think _faker_." Flames said in Shadow's voice. "Not bad for a rookie." Shadow said in Flames' voice. They both laughed and blushed as Shadow teleported next to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Flames asked as she stood up. "Just couldn't hear you over there." Shadow lied. "Okay then Shady. Can you hear me now?" Flames said as she got in his face. "Perfectly fine now." Shadow said.


	5. Shadow on Team Sonic?

Flames leaned in closer as Shadow was frozen like stone. "Uh Flames?" Shadow asked. "Yeah Shady?" Flames asked. "What about that echidna?" Shadow asked. "Oh! Sorry I wasn't thinking." Flames said as she backed away. "Join me Flames." Shadow said as he held his hand out. "I can't. You're trying to destroy the world. I can't do that." Flames said as she tripped and fell. "Flames!" Shadow said as he grabbed her and lifted her up. "Why did you save me?" Flames asked. "I feel a weird feeling in my chest when I'm around you." Shadow said. "I think it's called love." Flames said. Shadow held out the fire stone as Flames looked at him. "Take it. Before I change my mind." Shadow said as Flames nodded. "Thank you Shady." Flames said. Flames held the fire stone as it caught on fire and her eyes glowed orange. "Gah!" Flames grunted as she let go of the stone. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "N-no." Flames said as she fell out the tree. "Flames! I got you!" Shadow said as he grabbed her hand. "Shady... get help." Flames said as she looked up at him with her eyes halfway open. "I have no choice but to call that faker. Hold on Flames. I'll get you some help." Shadow said.

Shadow teleported into Tails' workshop and saw him working. "Help her." Shadow said as Tails turned to see him sitting Flames on the table. "What did you do?!" Tails asked. "Nothing. Something else did and I found her like this. Now help her!" Shadow said as he teleported away. "Sonic! Flames is here!" Tails said as cheek her pulse. "She's alive and resting. It might take her a day or two to wake up but she'll pull threw." Tails said noticing Sonic had run in after Shadow had teleported away. "Good. That girl has been threw a lot that we could never imagine. And if her vision is true she has a lot more to go threw." Sonic said. "What vision?" Tails asked. "She said it was about us on the ground and her turning into that coal form. Then she was... you know." Sonic said. "Oh. You don't really think that will happen do you?" Tails asked. "Of course not." Sonic said. "Well I should get some sleep. Mind helping me carry her inside?" Tails said as Sonic picked up Flames. "Sure thing buddy." Sonic said as they walked out.

Flames opened her eyes to see Tails amd Sonic sleeping on the couch. "Shadow. I've got to find Shadow!" Flames thought as she got a piece of paper and wrote a note. Flames was at the tree she saw Shadow as she looked around. "It's hard to see in the dark. If only I had Sticks' vision too." Flames said as she flamed her hand for light. "Shadow! It's Flames!" Flames said. "I know." Shadow said as he jumped out the tree. "Thanks for helping me." Flames said. "No problem. You do know I will be keeping the fire stone?" Shadow said as Flames chuckled. "I know. You're Shady the emo after all." Flames said as Shadow blushed. "You need to go back and get some rest." Shadow said. "I'll be fine. Besides it's fun to break the rules and not follow orders every once and a while." Flames said. "So why did you come back?" Shadow asked. "Because I wanted to. Really it's because I wanted to." Flames said. "Oh. Well I want to show you something." Shadow said as he held out his hand. Flames grabbed his hand as they teleported away. Flames was on a mountain as they looked at the ocean.

"Man would Sonic hate to be there." Flames said as Shadow chuckled. "I always wanted to throw him into the ocean and see him react to that." Shadow said. "Then let's do it." Flames said with a devilish grin. "That's what I like to hear." Shadow said as they teleported away. Flames grabbed Sonic's feet and Shadow grabbed his arms as they teleported away. "Ready?" Flames asked as they hovered over the ocean. "Release!" Shadow said as they dropped him. Sonic woke up to the cold water as he saw Flames and Shadow laughing above the water. "What's up with your hair?" Shadow asked as Flames' hair grew red and black highlights. "Just happens when I show an emotion. Let's do Tails next." Flames said. "Flames? Why are you and Shadow hanging out and dropping me in _water_?!" Sonic asked. "Scatter! Scatter!" Flames said as they teleported away. "Great now I have to swin back to the shore." Sonic said as he paddled. "You're quite the opposite of what you usually are. I like this side of you." Shadow said. "Thanks. Now as I was saying...Scatter!" Flames said as she pointed at Sonic. Shadow and Flames laughed as they teleported away. "Was Shadow just laughing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow and Flames teleported to the top of the Meh Burger sign as they laughed. "His face. That will never get old." Shadow said. "That was fun. Why can't you be good?" Flames asked. "I want revenge on this worthless universe and all they have done to me." Shadow said as he looked down. Shadow blushed as he felt Flames hold his hand. "Me too?" Flames asked. "Why would you think that?" Shadow asked. "I'm part of this universe. Look. If you hang out with me tomorrow I'll show you that the world has changed. Deal?" Flames said. "Fine. But what about that faker?" Shadow asked. "I'll handle him. You just met me at Meh Burger tomorrow morning. Amd don't destroy the place!" Flames said. "Fine." Shadow said as he crossed his arms. "Thanks." Flames said.

Flames teleported into Tails' house to see Sonic and Tails giving her an angry expression. "Look. We were just hanging out. It was my idea to throw you in the ocean." Flames said as Tails giggled at the soked hedgehog. "Why were tou hanging out?" Sonic asked as Flames' highlights turned green. "Because I wanted to. He's changed Sonic." Flames said. "He tried to kill you and took over you!" Sonic said as Flames laid back on the couch. "He didn't try to kill me Sonic. He controlled me to get me to join him." Flames asked. "Well you're not!" Tails said. "I know. He's joining us tomorrow. I want to show him that Mobuis is friendly now." Flames asked. "He agreed to that?!" Tails and Sonic asked. "Yep. Tomorrow morning at Meh Burger. Not asking." Flames said. "What if we say no?" Sonic asked. "Then I'll use my bionic strength to change your mind for you." Flames said as she cracked her knuckles. "Okay so I'll call Amy and Sticks and you call Knuckles." Sonic said.

The group was waiting at Meh Burger when Shadow teleported in front of Flames. "Glad you came." Flames said as Knuckles growled. "Sure. What do you want to do?" Shadow asked. "I heard they're having a paintball war at the beach in a couple of minutes. Gives me time to get in a paintball suit and head there." Flames said. "If I get to hit that faker then let's do it." Shadow said. Flames grabbed a paintball suit from the racket as she walked into a dressing room. "You have to wear one too you know?" Amy said as Shadow growled. "Why should I?" Shadow asked. "It's the only way they'll let you in! And you get to hit Sonic with paintballs without committing a crime!" Flames said from the dressing room. "Sold." Shadow said as he grabbed the paintball suit.

The group was in there positions when the bell ringed for the first match. "Okay move out." Flames said as she rolled to another barrel. "What's your plan?" Tails asked. "Take down the enemy." Flames said. "Maybe in battle but thus is a game. Just hit them with a paintball and they're out." Sonic said. "Okay." Flames said as she pointed at Sonic's head. "Flames?" Sonic asked. "Move your head." Flames whispered as she fired. Sonic moved his head out the way for the paintball to hit Dave. "One down. Six to go." Flames said as she loaded her paintball gun. Amy, Stucks, Knuckles, and Sonic had got out as Flames shot down the last of the other team members. "We won!" Tails said. "This round. Tomorrow is the finals where you all will have to go against each other." Amy said. "Will you come?" Flames asked. "Of course. I hate to admit it but it was fun shooting Sonic." Shadow said as Sonic mumbled something. "Great!" Flames said. "Let's go get some victory chilli dogs." Sonic said. "Pass. See you tomorrow faker." Shadow said as he teleported away. "I can't believe you made him act nice for a change." Amy said. "I didn't do anything but be a friend." Flames said.

"I might fix up this suit and make an outfit for the finals." Amy said. "Cool. You do know you're not in the finals right?" Flames asked. "Yeah but I'll dress for the support." Amy lied. "You were great!" Knuckles said as he hugged Flames. "Thanks. You weren't bad yourself." Flames said as she hugged back. "Aren't you coming?" Amy asjed as Flames walked into the market. "I'll catch up with you." Flames said. "Okay." Amy said as she turned around. Flames was in the market as she some kids singing. "No no no. Like this." Flames said as she turned the song.

(behind these hazels eyes Nightcore)

"Huh?" the group asked as they heard singing. Flames was singing as the kids smiled. Flames saw the group as she gave an award look. "It's okay!" Sonic said as she smiled.

(Course)

"She's gotten better." Sonic said. The group nodded as they looked at Flames.

(around the end of the song)

Eggman was watching TV when he flipped to a live channel of Flames. "That girl. She's the girl that was made by the DNA fuser! And she has an amazing voice. I need to find her. And by me I mean you two." Eggman said as Orbot and Cubot frowned. "On it Sir." Orbot said. Orbot and Cubot went outside holding a sack as they looked back. "We have to warn that living creature to stay away from Eggman!" Orbot said as he dropped the sack.

Flames walked around as Sonic and the others cheered. "You were-" Knuckles said before Orbot and Cubot came over. "Gah!" Flames said as she tried to kick Cubot. "We're here to warn you!" Orbot said. "Yeah. And we're here to tell you about Eggman wanting to capture Flames." Cubot said. "I've had enough on my hands. Literally." Flames said as she showed the coal hands to the two robots. "He wants to make you evil and for you to join him. You have Sonic's speed, and he likes your voice." Orbot said. "Thank you! Now you tell him that I will never join him!" Flames said as she kicked them far, far away. "Whoa." the group said.

The next day came as Flames woke up Tails. "Come on! We have ti get reaready for the paintball finals!" Flames said. Tails groaned as Flames pulled him from the bed. "Which means GET UP!!" Flames said as Tails got up and stretched out. Flames walked into the kitchen as she looked fhrew the fridge for food. "Do you have anything? I have to balance a girl's taste for all healthy and boy's who liie all junk food. And Sticks." Flames said. "Only chilli dogs." Tails said as Flames grabbed a chilli dog. "That's the one thing you five can agree on!" Flames said as she chowed down. "That sounds like us." Tails said as he grabbed a chilli dog.

Flames and Shadow was fhe last in as they fired at each other. "Come on Shady. Let me win!" Flames said as she fired about hitting his face. "I don't _let_ component win." Shadow said as fired. "Then I'll win myself." Flames said as she ran out and pointed the gun at his forehead. Flames shot the paintball gun at his firehead as his face got covered with red paint. "I win." Flames said as Sonic (Shadow got his karma) cheered and the others joined in. Flames took off the suit to have a white tank top on with jeans on. Shadow took off the suit and used it to wipe the paint off his face. "Good game. For a rookie." Shadow said. "Rookie? I just won." Flames said. "Cause I let you." Shadow said as Flames grabbed the paintball gun. "Fine. I win again." Flames said as she shot red paint into his face. The group laughed as Shadow frowned and wiped the paint off.

The group was sitting on the beach as Sonic scooted over from Flames and Shadow from the other day. "Scared we might throw you in the water again?" Shadow asked as Tails laughed under his breath. "No. Just... nevermind." Sonic said as the group laughed except for Shadow who chuckled for a split second. "Here I am. Once again." Foames hummed. "What's that?" Shadow asked. "Oh that. I was singing it at the market." Flames said. "Yeah she was my amazing Flames." Knuckles said. "You can sing?" Shadow asked. "Show him." Sonic said. "Maybe tomorrow if he comes." Flames said as she teleported away. "What's up with her?" Shadow asked. "If it's what I think we need to find her fast." Tails said. "What? What's wrong with her?" Shadow asked. "See for yourself." Tails said. The sky lit red from the woods as the group ran. "Flames?" the group asked as they looked around.

Flames teleported into the woods as her hands glowed. "What the?" Flames asked as her body started to glow. The glow lighted the sky as she passed out but was still standing due to the glow keeping her up. The glow faded as she fell to the ground and the coal went to her shoulders. "Flames?" she heard Sticks ask as she tried to wake up but she fell deeper into a deep sleep where she couldn't hear the group. Sticks opened a bush and saw Flames. "Found her!" Sticks said as she ran to her aid. "What were you thinking?" Shadow asked as he grabbed the top of Tails' chest caste. "Let me breathe and I'll tell you." Tails said as Shadow let go and he took a deep breath. "So?" Shadow asked. "The coal form she saw. It's changing on it's on now. If we can't find a cure she will turn on her on." Tails said. "What coal form? What is that stuff on her shoulders?" Shadow asked. "Her coal body. When she turns into that form she'll be crushed to her death." Sonic explained. "Will this help?" Shadow asked as he gave them the fire stone. "If I can find out-" Tails asked before Shadow cut him off. "Yes or no?" Shadow asked. "Should." Tails said as Knuckles picked up Flames. "Then let's go find a cure." Knuckles said.


	6. The fire stone figure

Knuckles sat Flames on the couch and ran into Tails' workshop. "So?" Sonic asked. "I can only see a way to rejuvenate something. Not cure her." Tails said. "Let me see." Shadow said as he looked. "How do you use the fire stone again?" Shadow asked. "Nope! Last time I didn't tell you, you turned me into a mindless zombie and threw me off my roof!" Tails said. "Different. This is for Flames." Shadow said. "Focus your energy on your target while aiming." Tails said as he hid behind Sonic. Shadow pointed the fire stone at the wall as it glew red and it got on fire. "Gah!" Shadow said as he dropped the stone and it stopped flaming. "Only Flames can use it. Her ability to control the fire can balance the flames in the stone." Tails said. "Good." Shadow said as he picked up the stone and teleported into Tails' house.

Shadow sat the fire stone on Flames' chest as it glowed. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I've had experience with powerful objects." Shadow said as the Flames glowed with the fire stone. The fire stone dulled as Flames did nothing. "That should help. Even if she isn't waking up she is okay." Shadow said. "It-it slowed the form." Tails said as he looked at his communicator. "Of course it did!" Shadow said as he grabbed the fire stone. "Now we destroy this thing for good." Sonic said. Flames turned to her side as she groaned. "Flames? Please wake up." Shadow said under his breath as he looked at her. Flames eyes fluttered as she looked and smiled at Shadow. "Hey Shady." Flames said as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah yeah. Just a little tired." Flames said as she sat up. "Good. Your coal results say you can do new abilities the more your form grows." Tails said. "I don't think we should mess with them though. They might make the form grow faster." Flames said. "You're right. They might. It's your choice." Tails said. "What are you up to?" Sonic asked. "Nothing!" Tails said.

"Whatever. So Flames. You never said if you were going to the dance or not." Amy said. "No. I don't see a point." Flames said. "Come on! We'll be there!" Sonic said. "Then why would she go with a faker?" Shadow said as Flames laughed. "Hardy har har. Anyway, please come." Sonic said. "I will...if Shady goes. Just so I'm not the inly one without a family." Flames said as Shadow blushed. "Not happening." Shadow said. "Then I'm not goimg either." Flames said. "That isn't a promblem to me." Shadow said. "Just fo so she will!" Knuckles shouted. "Fine." Shadiw said as Flames looked. "Great! We better get ready!" Amy said. "The dance isn't for another 4 hours!" Flames said. "Then we better hurry!" Amy said. "We?!" Flames said before being dragged by Amy and Sticks. "Help me." Flames said as she was dragged off and the boys chuckled. Shadow teleported away as the boys warched TV.

The group showed up to the dance to see Flames was already there. She was wearing a red and orange dress and some long white gloves. "Hey." Knuckles said as Flames jumped. "Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked. "F-fine. You just scared me." Flames said. "Okay. Let's go get something to eat." Sonic said as Flames eyes bolted open. "Already ate. I'll wait here while you go." Flames said. "Okay what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Nothing! What's wrong with you?!" Flames asked. "You can tell us." Amy said. "No I can't! It isn't easy to tell you that I had- Op! Nice try!" Flames said. "Had what?!" Sticks asked. "Nothing! It's nothing. Let's just get tonight over with." Flames said. "Sure. After you tell us why you're acting so strange." Tails said. "Then have fun with that. I'm not spilling." Flames said. "Yes you are!" Sticks said as she tackled her. "Get off of me!" Flames said as she threw punches. "Sticks! Stop!" Sonic said as she pulled her away from Flames. "I can't tell okay! I knew it was a bad idea coming here." Flames said as she teleported away. "Flames! Now what are we going to do?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know how about find her?!" Sonic asked. "Good idea!" Knuckles said as the group groaned.

Flames cried in the woods under a tree as she looked at her hands. "Why me? Sonic coukd take this. But not me. WHY ME?!" Flames said as she made a shockwave of fire which sliced a tree. "I'm a monster. I freak. Why me? Why do I have to be the one to sacrifice myself for those losers to stop a _stone_?" Flames said as she burried her head in her arms. "Because you're a flame." said someone. Shadow was sitting in the tree as she wiled her tears. "No I'm not! Why shoul-" Flames said before Shadow kissed her. Flames eyes bolted open as she looked at his lips touching her's. "Shady?" Flames asked as he stopped. "Yes Flames?" Shadow asked. "Why did you kiss me?" Flames asked as Shadow smirked. "I love you Flames. I've always loved you." Shadow said. "I love you too Shady. But I'm in love with Knuckles." Flames said. "Sorry. I just don't like to see you upset. It was stupid." Shadow said. "No it wasn't. You like me. You care about me. I care about you too Shady. You and Knuckles share my heart more than anyone else okay. Maybe one day Knuckles will fall in love with a _real_ girl and not a _mistake_ like me." Flames said. "You're not a mistake! You're a bright flame ready to light the way for that faker and his friends." Shadow said as Flames blushed. "Our secret anout that kiss. Deal?" Flames said. "Deal. Promise me you'll never go dull." Shadow said. "Promise." Flames said as she hugged him. "Promise me you'll change when I'm gone." Flames said. "What do you mean gone?" Shadow asked. "I had a vision. I was made to sacrifice myself to stop that stone. I'm the only thing strong enough to stop it. Promise that you'll change. That you won't try to destroy the world anymore!" Flames said. "I already promised you that. And I'm keeping that promise to you." Shadow said.

Flames and Shadow teleported to a small area in the woods and heard the music from the dance. "Shall we?" Shadow asked. "We shall." Flames said as they danced. Flames giggled as she looked at his eyes. "Flames?!" she heard someone call. "Gah!" Flames said as she lost balance and fell. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "Fine. Thanks Shady." Flames said as he helped her up. "There you are! And you too Shadow." Amy said. "Yeah. Here we are." Flames said. "Why did you run off?" Amy asked. "I was afraid." Flames admitted. "Of what?" Amy asked. "My vision would come true at the dance." Flames said. "A vision?" Amy asked. "Sorta. I saw me screaming as the coal went to the top of my forehead. Then I saw me breaking the fire stone in my coal form. After that I saw Knuckles and Shady running at me." Flames said. "That's awful. That's why you were sweating. You were scared." Amy said. "No- duh." Flames said. "Additude much?" Amy said. "Sorry. Just being me." Flames said. "Just try to get that additude under control." Amy said as Flames nodded. "Okay." Flames said.

The three returned as Amy told her what Flames said. "We need to find a way to cure her." Tails said. "It isn't a disease. It's a curse. Wherever I go I cause destruction." Flames said as her hair flamed. "So does a fire. Yet we need it to light caves, keep us warm, tell stories around, and use as a weapon. You just don't see it." Knuckles said. "No. I don't. If I was normal I wouldn't have to deal with a stone. I wouldn't have to deal with not having a family! I wouldn't have to deal with controlling six different personalities! I wouldn't have to deal with me!" Flames said as her eyes flamed. "That's new!" Sonic said. Flames growled as the ground broke underneath her feet and lit from the core and her flaming hair and eyes lit higher. "Of course it's new! Once when I control one thing I have another thing to control right after it!" Flames said as her hands sparked along with the flames. "Flames! Calm down!" Sonic said before getting hit with a shocking/flaming coal. "I don't take orders from someone like you!" Flames said. "Flames!" Shadow said. "What?!" Flames snapped as she turned around. "Remember your promise! You promised me that you will never dull! Keep that promise!" Shadow said as Flames' eyes dulled. "Shadow?" Flames asked. "Flames? Are you, you?" Shadow asked."Shadow." Flames said as she fell unconscious. "Flames!" the group said as they looked at her coal skin grew up her neck. "That can't be good." Sonic said as Shadow picked her up and walked her to Amy's house.

It had been a day since the coal grew and Flames hadn't woke up. "Come on Flames." Shadow mumbled as he looked at her. "Shadow!" Amy said. "What?!" Shadow snapped. "You can't stalk her all the time. She's resting. Let her sleep." Amy said. "She's been asleep for a day now. I think she had enough rest if you ask me." Shadow said. "Well I didn't! Leave her asleep!" Amy snapped. "Get well Flames." Shadow said as he teleported away. " _Drama king_." Amy mumbled. Amy sat down at the end of the couch as she ate a salad and watched TV.

"She still hasn't woken up." Amy said as the group sat at a table. "What did you expect? You saw how bad it turned her. If it was me I don't think I would be alive right now!" Tails said. "Yes you would." Sonic said. "You know what I meant." Tails said. "I know. It's just-" Amy said before she was cut off. "I'm fine." said someone from behind her. Flames was standing behind Amy as she waved. "Flames? You were oit cold when I left." Amy said. "Well I woke up." Flames said. "Are you okay?" Tails asked. "No. Everything but my head is coal. I don't have long before I turn into thay coal form. Then I don't think I can handle all of this energy." Flames said as she looked at her hands. "We'll find a way to fix-" Tails said before Flames cutted him off. "Cure." Flames said. " _Cure_ this form before you can turn into it." Tails said.

Zooey walked up to the group as they waved. "Hey guys. Me and some of the people in the village were wondering what happened to Flames the day of the dance." Zooey said as Flames hid her face. "I'd rather not say." Flames said. "It's okay. We're just the worried about you." Zooey said. "Really?" Flames asked. "Yeah. You weren't being yourself and I thought Shadow did something to you again." Zooey said. "No. Shady is on our side now." Flames said. "How did you get him to do that?" Zooey asked. "He did it on his on. I saw he needed a friend so I became his and he promised to not try and destroy the world anymore." Flames said. "Wow. So will you tell _me_ what happened to you?" Zooey asked. "Fine. Look." Flames said as she lefted her head to show the coal. "Gah! I mean...no there is no other word for that. How long until you are that coal form?" Zooey said. "My organs and bones will be crushed and I will die within seconds." Flames said as Zooey gasped. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Zooey asked. "Actually yes. There is the fire stone. If you, Amy, and Tails could examine it and find a weakness we could use it to stop the coal form." Flames said. Amy, Tails, and Zooey nodded as they Flames called Shadow. "Hey Shady." Flames said. "Flames. You're up. Where are you?" Shadow said. "Meh Burger." Flames said.

Shadow teleported beside Flames as she hung up. "Do you have the fire stone?" Flames asked. "Yeah why?" Shadow asked. "These three are gonna try and find a weakness." Flames said as Shadow gabd them the fire stone. "Thank Shadow." Zooey said as the three walked off. "What about us?" Knuckles asked. " _We_...We are gonna find a way to slow it down." Flames said. "When you are having fun you seem to not change." Sonic said. "Anyone have an extra hoverboard?" Flames asked.

"So what all do we know about the fire stone?" Amy asked. "It is a very powerful stone that can control fire and the Earth's core. Flames has its power which means they are both connected. That thing is evil. And according to Flames it is planning to do something." Tails said. "But what?" Zooey asked. The fire stone lit up as bolts of electricity attacked Amy, Tails, and Zooey. "Gah!" they all grunted as they fell to their knees. "What's happening to us?!" Zooey asked. The three fainted as the stone glowed red still attacking them with the electric bolts. "Get ready Flames." a voice said as the three groaned and an aura came out of the stone making a body shape. "Leave... Flames alone." Tails groaned. "What will you do to stop me? You don't have the energy to even walk." The fire stone said as the it's aura body stood up and pushed his head to the ground with it's foot. "Your right. But Sonic will stop you." Tails said as he let it hold his head down with his foot. "Not if I do the same thing to him." SF said as it walked off.

Flames and Shadow was riding hoverboards as Knuckkes and Sonic drove their racing vehicles. "I just love the breeze in my hair!" Flames said as she dodged some rocks. "F-flames." Amy weakly said over the communicator. "Amy! Whoa!" Flames said as she fell off the hoverboard. "Flames. The fire stone. It took our energy. Tails and Zooey passed out and I don't think I can stay up much longer. Warn... Sonic." Amy said as she hung up. "Sonic! Shadow! Knuckles!" Flames said. "What's up?!" Sonic asked. "Tails, Zooey, and Amy was attacked by the fire stone and it's after me now. It grew a body!" Flames said as they pulled the breaks and Shadow jumoed off the hoverboard. "What?! Are they okay?" Sonic asked. "They're regaining their energy but yeah." Flames said.


	7. The death of Flames?

Sonic and the others heard sarcastic clapping behind them as they saw a red aura body with the fire stone in it's chest. "Why did you hurt my friends?!" Flames asked. "To get the energy to fight you. I control the flaming fire! Not you! There can only be one!" FS said. "Stop now! I don't want these powers if I have to go crazy and try to kill my friends!" Flames said. "You have no choice. That's what the fire stone's purpose is. Destruction." FS said as it threw a shockwave at Flames. Flames jumped over the shockwave as the others copied. "Sonic! Go check on the others at Tails' workshop. You two stay and help me tear that fire stone from it's chest." Flames said as they nodded.

Sonic ran in the workshop to see that all three of them had been passed out. "Come on. At least one of you wake up." Sonic said as he went back and forth shaking them. Zooey groaned as her eyes opened halfway. "Zooey! Come on help me wake them up! That way I know they're okay." Sonic said. Zooey shook Tails as Sonic shook Amy. "Sonic?" Amy moaned as they all looked at Tails. "He was so weak didn't fight back." Amy said. Zooey shook Tails as he didn't wake up and she cried. "No. No I won't believe it." Sonic said as he saw a water bottle. "Please Tails." Sonic said as he poured the water an his head. Tails didn't wake up as Sonic looked down and dropped the water bottle. "He has a pulse. He must be sleeping." Amy said. "Let's hope so. We better get him off the floor." Sonic said.

Flames stomped the ground as the ground broke. "I don't think so!" FS said as it deflected the break. "What? How did it do that?" Flames asked. FS's chest glowed as bolts of electricity attacked Shadow and Knuckles. "Shadow! Knuckles!" Flames said as she looked at her comrades which was in no condition to battle. "You know how to stop me." FS said. "I won't do it!" Flames said. FS's form darken as it looked more like fur. "Then I'll take Sonic's power and then the whole world's." FS said. "I was a mistake. An accident. A nobody." Flames said. "Don't listen to it Flames!" Shadow said. "That's right! You were a mistake. And what did people do? They gave you shade." FS said as it reached it's hand out. "Yeah. I tried to help them and they didn't even care. I'll show them!" Flames said as her hair flamed. "Flames! Don't do it!" Knuckles said. "Quite buffy!" Flames said.

Sonic showed up with Amy, Sticks, and Zooey to see the FS manipulating Flames. "Get her away from that thing!" Shadow said trying to stand up. "Flames!" Sonic said as Flames winked at him. Sonic realized what she was doing as he played along. "Don't do it Flames!" Sonic said as he winked at Amy and Sticks. Flames grabbed the fire stone and pulled it from it's chest as they both screamed. "Flames!" they all shouted as a bright light came from the fire stone.

The light dulled as smoke circled a figure. "Flames?" Sonic asked. Flames opened her eyes as her hair and eyes flamed and she walked slowly towards Sonic. All her skin was coal as she had no mouth and her eyes were full with fire. "Not you too!" Sonic said. Flames grabbed his throat and clinched it tight making him gag. "Flames!" Shadow said as he grabbed her shoulder. Flames looked at him as she dropped Sonic and turned to Shadow. "Flames. Please." Shadow said. Flames kicked him to the ground as she balled her fist. "Yeah she isn't listening to you! That's a whole new person just in her body! I think I'll call it Coaliza." Sonic said. "No time for jokes." Shadow said as he dodged Coaliza. "Flames. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me! Fight it!" Shadiw said as he dodged a powerful and deadly shockwave made of electricity and fire. Coaliza didn't listen as she kicked him about thirty feet back. "Flames!" Knuckles said as she looked at him. "Stop! Please!" Knuckles said. Coaliza just punched him back as she turned to Amy who had hit her with her hammer. Coaliza made a hammer made of stone and hit Amy into Sticks. "Well that hurt." Sticks said. "Coaliza." Sonic said as Coaliza looked at him. "Coaliza, Flames, they're the same person. Flames. Look at yourself. You're hurting your friends. Fight back because if anyone would know that you have a powerful punch it's me." Sonic said.

Coaliza looked at the group as she stepped back. The coal started to disappear as her hair and eyes stopped flaming. "Flames!" the group said as she closed her eyes. Flames didn't answer. "Flames?" the group asked as they walked closer to her. Flames fell to the ground as she gave out a painful sigh. "Flames!" Shadow and Knuckles said as they ran at her. "Oh no. She used the coal form. That means..." Sonic said as he looked at the motionless body. "Flames. Flames answer me." Knuckles saud as he popped her slightly on the check. Amy checked for a pulse but gasped to not finding one. "Knuckles. I'm so sorry." Amy said.

Tails woke up to see Sonic and Shadow running into the workshop. "Tails! She's...she turned." Sonic said as Tails gasped. "The fire stone. It was destroyed when she sacrificed herself to stop that thing." Shadow added. Tails felt her bones and organs as he sighed. "She broke her bones but not organs. I can get her breathing until they heal which might take another six months. She'll be in a coma until then." Tails said as Shadow and Sonic sighed. "It's better than her dead." Shadow said. Tails sat her carefully on the bench as he carefully took a machine and placed it over her mouth and nose. "This will be on her until her bones heal. After that I can get her to breathe on her own." Tails said. Flames chest rised and lowered as the three sighed.

"I can't believe it." Knuckles said as they sat on Amy's couch. "She knew it would happen if she touched it." Zooey said. Sonic then ran into the room with a hopeful smile on his face. "Tails has her breathing!" Sonic said as Knuckles smiled and ran out the door. Knuckles saw her on the bench as Tails checked the computer. "Don't touch her! One wromg move and her bones will pop out of place!" Tails said as Knuckles nodded. "We should get her a surprise." Zooey said. "She was talking about how the town didn't like her. Maybe we could have the town help us." Amy said as the group nodded. "How about we make her a house?" Amy asked. "Yeah. And we can have a celebration for her bravery when she wakes up." Zooey said. "Girls." the boys said.

(three months later)

Knuckles looked at the unconscious fusion when he noticed her journal on the table.

journal entry from three months ago*

The...the vision. That figure wasn't me. The coal thing was but not that figure. The fire stone is in it's chest. If I touch it I'll turn but I know it's the **only** way ti stop it. This is why I was made. When Tails found that stone something woke up in me and that stone. My time hasn't come to get all emotional but I really don't want to start something. If anyone is reading this. Bye.

End of journal entry*

"Oh Flames. You knew that the stone would grow. I'm so glad you're alive." Knuckles said as he brushed his fingers in her hair as she purred softly. "I missed that." Knuckles said as she gave a faintal smile. Amy and Zooey walked in covered in dirt as they looked at him brushing her hair with the tip of his fingers. "We're halfway done with her house. We has the whole group come together for the design except for you." Amy said. "You need a punching bag and a picture of her and us." Knuckles said as they nodded. "You've really matured since she came." Tails said. "She's a good teacher." Knuckles said.

(a momth later)

"Her fingers and toes are healed fully. Shouldn't take long before she wakes up. Another month or so." Tails told Knuckles. "I can't believe she about died on us." Sonic said. "Yeah. She's very brave knowing what it would do that." Knuckles said. "Hey guys." Zooey said. "Hey Zoe. Is the house ready?" Sonic asked. "The village worked really hard on that house. Everything is almost ready. She'll love it." Zooey said. "I bet she will." Tails said as they looked at the unconscious fusion.

(2 months later)

The group was talking when they heard groaning. "Flames?" Knuckles asked as he turned to see she was still asleep. The group walked around Flames as they had there fingers crossed. "Please." the group said as they looked at the fusion. Flames groaned but didn't wake up as they group gave an irated groan. The group was at the door walking out when Somic heard mumbling. "Huh?"

(Fearless Nightcore)

Sonic turned to see Flames' hand moving slightly. "Come on." Sonic said as the others looked. Flames eyes slowly opened halfway as the group sighed. "Flames! Why did you do that?" Knuckles asked as he hugged her. Flames just looked at him confused as the group walked closer to her. "Flames?" Sticks asked. "W-who?" Flames asked. "Do you remember us?" Tails asked. "No sorry." Flames said. "This is bad. She has memory loss." Zooey said. "It has to be up there somewhere." Knuckles said. "Do you have any idea what you did six months ago?" Tails asked. "Um...nope. What did I do?" Flames asked. "You sacrifice your whole life for the village. You're very brave. We just need to get you to remember it again." Amy said as she looked around. "Maybe her journal?" Knuckles said as he held up the brown book. "Never thought I would say this but you're a genius!" Tails said.

"What's this?" Flames asked. "Your old journal. When you had a memory of something you wrote it in this journal." Amy said as she gave her the journal. Flames flipped threw the pages reading as the group waited for a sign that she remembered her past. "What's this?" Flames asked as she flipped to some hidden pages.

Journal entry from ???*

Amy wants me to do some weird survey so I thought I would practice in here.

Flames the fusion:

Power of: speed, flight, teleportation, and fire stone(never use).

Age: Technically only a few weeks. But With the ages I want to go with 16.

Power moves: Flaming coals, breaking the earth, summoning fire from Earth's core, etc.

Likes: Singing, Chillin with team Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow(best friend), Machinery, etc.

End of journal entry*

"Flames?" the group asked as she teared up and looked at the cover of the book. "Flames-" Knuckles asked before she hugged him. "Knuckles!" Flames said as he smiled. "Welcome back Flames." Sonic said. "Here. It took longer than I thought for _all_ of your bones to heal so one of your legs are still broken." Tails said as he gave her some crutches. "Thanks for everything. You shouldn't have gone threw all this for me." Flames said as she looked down. "Hey. We're your friends. We'll do anything for a friend." Sonic said. "Glad _you_ think so." Flames said. Not just us." Amy said. "Surprise!" the village said. "What's this?" Flames asked. "You were so brave when you sacrificed yourself for the village. They agreed." Amy said.

"We even made you a house." Zooey said. "You did that for me?" Flames asked. "You saved us from destruction. We shoukd at least save you from the cold." Amy said as Flames smiled. "Thanks." Flames said as they had a group hug.

Flamed looked at the ruby red house as she smiled. "It's perfect." Flames said as she walked in. It was a caramel brown with wooden floors and two windows. "I..I love it!" Flames said. "Knew it." Zooey said. "Thank you. All of you." Flames said.

(the end...I beg to differ. This is only the beginning for Flames. Remember the lake fiasco? That will be a bigger deal in the next book:

Sonic boom: Devil's fire unleashed.

Flames will be the star of my next book too. Hey, at least it isn't Tails.)


End file.
